Kon-El (Prime Earth)
| Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Tom Grummett | First = Superboy Vol 6 1 | Quotation = I did not ask to be created. But I will decide the time and circumstance of my termination. | Speaker = Superboy | QuoteSource = Superboy Vol 6 2 | HistoryText = Superboy Superboy is a clone of Jon Lane Kent created by N.O.W.H.E.R.E., an organization which threatens the lives of teen heroes and has a wide array of unforeseen plans. He was awakened by his caretaker and pseudo-mother Caitlin Fairchild. He was continually tested by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. under orders by Zaniel Templar and supervised by Rose Wilson, Doctor Umber and Doctor White. His first field mission was to infiltrate an alien prison designated as Pen 51, where he lost control of his telekinetic powers and was first separated from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Upon reaching the surface he was attacked by another alien from Pen 51 who revealed that Superboy is both Kryptonian and human. After defeating Caitlin Fairchild, Superboy met with Centerhall who told him he's free to come and go as he pleased, but asked that Superboy considered returning to help N.O.W.H.E.R.E. put a stop to dangerous metahumans. After seven days of freedom, Superboy felt his first compulsion towards heroics when he stopped a metahuman couple who had killed a restaurant full of people. As he met Centerhall again, he agreed to rejoin N.O.W.H.E.R.E. After freeing Caitlin Fairchild while in disguise, Superboy prepared for battle against the Teen Titans. After taking Wonder Girl and the other Teen Titans down Superboy realized that he was in fact created as a weapon and was being wielded by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. In an encounter with Supergirl, he learned of his Kryptonian heritage, though when she learned he was a clone, she considered him Kon-El, "an abomination in the House of El." Superboy returned once again to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and defeated Centerhall. He discovered he was the second clone created, but was defeated in combat by Rose Wilson before he could find out more. The Culling After a failed rescue attempt by the Teen Titans, Superboy was forced to train for the Culling with a metahuman called Grunge. Superboy realized that Grunge, Caitlin Fairchild and the other so-called "Ravagers" shared a common immunity to his telekinesis. Superboy defeated Grunge, but being wounded himself, passed out. When he woke up, Superboy found himself in the Colony faced with Beast Boy and Terra. After being convinced to join the Teen Titans in their battle to defeat Harvest, he and the other Titans teamed up with the time-stranded portion of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Harvest sent the Ravagers to finish off the young heroes. Superboy tried to take down their leader, Warblade, but was outmatched because of his opponent's immunity to telekinesis. Dawnstar tipped the balance back in his favor. With Warblade defeated, the young heroes could face Harvest. Harvest escaped and the complex exploded, but Superboy and Wonder Girl managed to save the others. With the Teen Titans and Ravagers Superboy woke up in an island full of animals believed to be extinct. Wonder Girl was with him, and they found the other Titans the next day. As they spent time on the island, they started finding clues that it was Danny the Street who brought them there. Danny offered to bring them home with the risk of his life. The Titans agreed reluctantly. Superboy returned to New York where he found an apartment which he rents with money he "borrowed" from a bank. Bunker tried to explain to him that what he did was wrong, but Superboy failed to understand. H'El on Earth While he was on a walk with Miguel, he was attacked by H'el because he is a clone. Even with the help of the Teen Titans, he lost the fight and was abducted. H'el brought Superboy to Supergirl to serve as proof to his loyalty towards Krypton. His life ended up into the hands of Supergirl when H'el asked the female Kryptonian if they should end his life, in which Supergirl answered not to do it yet. Superboy was then brought to Superman for the same reason he was brought to Supergirl. When H'el was about to snap his neck, Superman interfered and saved him. Superboy tried to help Superman fight H'el to no avail and he ended up getting badly injured. After H'el left, Superboy was brought to the Fortress of Solitude by Superman to try and save his life. Superman found out that he have three strands of DNA as opposed to the usual two. Two of them were identified, which are Human and Kryptonian, but the third one could not be identified. To stop the genetic meltdown, Superman put his Kryptonian battle armor on Superboy. It worked but it caused Superboy's telekinesis to concentrate and condense, limiting his power only to the things he touched. Forever Evil and Lost in Time Teen Titans landed at the Fallen Watchtower Saving the law enforcement on the scene in the wake of debating whether the Justice League is dead or not, Johnny Quick utilize the Vibrational Frequency of Kid Flash to cause a temporal rift which pulled Superboy alongside whatever is left of the Teen Titans into the future, after being thrown to different focuses in time Kon and the Titans arrived in a possible future were the child of Superman killed the vast majority of the Metahumans on Earth,He was brought onboard the Justice League satellite by beast boy of the future and was assault by the group who confused him for the evil Superboy, Kon went outside of Satellite shortly after Jon telepathically placed the memories of him killing the metahumans, the duo engaged in battle,which Kon overpowered as well as figured out how to pierce him onto the Satellite, before he could land a finishing blow he was pulled into the timestream. Krypton Returns Paradox | Powers = * : Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superboy possesses the half-potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: :* : Superboy has the ability to heal himself (from the wounds or diseases of others or themselves). :* : Superboy can live and speak in the vacuum of space just fine even though he had difficulties breathing in space when he was in it for first time. :* : Kon-El displayed strength enough to bench press a couple tons. His upper limit has fluctuated over time however. He has showcased enough physical might to lift the city of Kandor into space without his psychic powers. :* : Even without his TTK field, Superboy is tough enough to resist the touch of lava. * : Superboy has full telekinetic powers; he's used it to levitate, manipulate and repel objects and people, create force fields, dissasemble people and things and shoot telekinetic blasts. :* : Superboy's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting him from harm and enhancing his physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing his own body through the air (this usually requires effort though). :* : Superboy uses a telekinetic field to lift heavy objects. :* : By vibrating molecules within his line of sight, Superboy can set things ablaze through the application of extreme heat. :* : Superboy uses his telekinetic ability to create an invisible force field around his own body. :* : Superboy uses his telekinetic ability to simulate flying. * : Superboy can at least see and erase memories. He also seemingly has at least some kind of telepathic resistance. | Abilities = * : Superboy has shown to possess superior intellect to what humans could ever have. His mind works with incredible speeds, and combined with his TTK-powers, it might be one of his greatest assets. * : Due to his unique psionic powers, Superboy can learn new languages by simply touching a person. He has shown to know and speak English and Kryptonian perfectly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Thirteen Gen-Actives appear to be able to resist Superboy's telekinesis. | Equipment = Containment Suit: Superboy's suit sports the symbol of the House of El and monitors his TK and repairs itself. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superboy (Kon-El) was created by Karl Kesel and Tom Grummett, first appearing as part of the Superman Family in Adventures of Superman Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Lobdell and R.B. Silva's New 52 Superboy series. * Superboy's name "Kon" comes from a Kryptonian slur that means "abomination." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:Clones Category:Superboy Category:Formerly Deceased